<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens Next? by ChibiTabatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141681">What Happens Next?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha'>ChibiTabatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Mythical Mute [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mute!Link, Muteness, Self-Acceptance, selective mutism, supportive boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhett and Link bail from Momma Di's kitchen, the two find themselves at Sue's. The real question is, what happens next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Mythical Mute [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys wanted more of these soft hurting boys. You got 'em.</p>
<p>Un-beta'd. Yes there's six whole chapters written. I just have to edit the last one. You may be able to convince me to post more than once a week, but for now: This updates on Wednesdays EDT. I won't put a time because it could be 1am or 11pm. I just know it's Wednesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They wound up at Sue’s, both jammed onto Link’s old twin sized mattress. Wrapped around each other.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>After the awkward confession and Link speaking for the first time in almost fourteen years, both decided it would be best not to stick around for dinner.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“- S’rry,” the word was rasped out against his collarbone.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett sighed and pulled Link closer to his chest, hushing him slightly. “It’s fine, don’t force yourself. You’re so brave Link. So, so brave.” Pressing fluttering kisses to his boyfriend’s forehead and hair. “Proud of you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link shook his head, burying his face painfully into the blond’s chest. Fingers grasping and pulling at his t-shirt. Fresh wet warmth spread over his chest. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Boys?” Sue called softly from the door.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“In here, Momma Sue,” Rhett offered her a small smile over Link’s shoulder.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Sue bustled into the room, turning on the bedside table lamp. “I guess it didn’ go so well, huh?” She sat down next to Link, before placing a gentle hand on his back, above Rhett’s hands.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link shook his head no, and his shoulders trembled with his silent sobs.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Link said ‘no’ to Momma Di, we both weren’t expecting it. She was trying to tell us we only loved each other because of some sort of shared guilt-slash-pity, or co-dependence or some bullshit.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Sue narrowed her eyes at the blond, her voice stern, “Language, young man.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Sorry Momma Sue. I’m just really mad. I didn’t think it was going to go like that.” Rhett was pouting because of the reprimand, but he also knew that Sue was treating him like her child too. So eventually the pout melted into something more tender as he watched her rub soft circles into her son’s back.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Well I’m assumin’ you boys didn’ eat. So why don’ you two wash on up? Come downstairs and I’ll fix something right up for y’all.” She gently patted Rhett’s hands before pressing a soft kiss to Link’s hair. “Don’t be too long, ‘kay?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The brunet squeezed the blond before pulling his face back, mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry’.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’s okay bo. And we’re okay.” Rhett pressed a gentle kiss to Link’s bitten lips.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link sighed into the kiss and seemed to relax, before he pulled back with a soft smile. He nodded before getting up and putting his glasses on.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sue was heating up something that smelt absolutely divine. “Now, I know it's a little late, but beans should hold you both off until breakfast tomorrow. Right? Or would my baby like ice cream?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The woman was a mind reader surely, as Rhett watched Link sign, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ice cream please Momma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ She obviously knew Rhett would be able to eat all the beans and that her son would want something more comforting than Rhett’s favorite food.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Momma Sue bustled around the kitchen while the boys sat at the small kitchen table. “Oh, Link! You didn’ tell me about your new glasses! You look very dashing in them.” She gently touched his cheek and kissed his forehead while dropping a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of him.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Now Rhett, I know you’re a big boy now, but I’m not sure if this is too many beans for you.” She placed a cork trivet in front of him before putting a whole pot of beans down. “No point in dirtyin’ a dish, whatever you don’t finish you can have for lunch tomorrow.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>There had to be two cans worth of beans in the pot, and his stomach rumbled loudly in response to the smell. “Thank you Momma Sue, this smells amazing!”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Well, maybe next weekend I can make y’all some fresh beans with my homemade sauce, hm?” Sue sat between them at the table.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That sounds real good, thank you Momma Sue.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Now, Link’s been tellin’ me about his schooling, you’ll have to tell me about yours. But you do look rather famished. Maybe I should wait ‘til you’re done.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my terrible signing, I can sign while I eat. Or is that like talking with my mouth full anyways?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link’s shoulders lifted up with his silent laughter and a shake of his head. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not at all, just remember to put the spoon down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett popped in a spoonful of his beans before putting the spoon down. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know you two are dating, but no funny business or you’ll be sleeping in separate rooms. Moms always know.” Sue tapped her temple gently before pointing at the two boys.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it Momma Sue. Not if I ever want to get those beans.” Rhett offered his best smile to the woman in the door.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link slapped his arm with a huff. He could hear the brunet shifting on the bed for a moment, his signs not visible while he was behind him. “Don’t worry baby, I’m sure he loves you more than beans. Good night boys.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The two boys responded in kind before she turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Rhett settled into his spare mattress on the floor, an improvement from his old sleeping bag. He would not have fit in it anyways, he was a giant compared to his teen self.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link’s hand hung limply off the side of the bed before wiggling slightly. Rhett gently grasped his hand and squeezed, “Love you, bo.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>A soft hum and a gentle squeeze back was his response.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>"In the morning let's go for a drive, it's too cold to go into Cape Fear, but that doesn't mean we can't go out. Sit next to it."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>A more thoughtful hum, and a softer squeeze. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Anything you want to do this weekend, we'll do. We don't even have to see my family until Sunday if you like. Or we can go home. Don't think Sue would mind."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>"I would." Link's voice was both soft and strong in the quiet of the room.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett opened his mouth to ask, but Link cut him off, "Tomorrow Rhett. Tomorrow."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Another firmer squeeze of his hand before Link pulled away.</span><br/><br/>
  <span>"Alright. G'night Link."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to go get a COVID test done, and I have to self isolate until I get my results. I'm bored at home so here is this I suppose! </p><p>Just don't tell kaiju_wars. He'll make me feel bad that I'm not sticking to my own schedule. That's what internet husbands are for right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kitchen was quiet as the two young men ate. Sue was kind enough to make them pancakes and bacon, before she left for work.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett wanted to break the silence, but he wasn’t sure how he could, not with the memory of how soft, yet rough Link’s voice was. Rough with disuse, soft in its hush against the dark of Link’s room.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“You’d think your mom would be working less, especially now that we’re not around for her to feed constantly.” Grasping, that is what this was called right?<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link hummed softly before shaking his head side to side in thought. Putting his fork down to free his hands, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think she’ll start working less when she realizes that the world isn’t leaving her behind. Her new boyfriend should help with that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Good for her, I’m happy she’s seeing someone. Have you met him?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett winced, of course Link hadn’t met him. With the blond ignoring his family before, the pair hadn’t driven down to Buies Creek in a while.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link smiled softly, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, but Sue wants me to meet him during winter break.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett nodded, his own thoughtful hum. “I was planning on driving us somewhere outside the state, but maybe I should save that for spring break.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link blinked, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where on earth would you go in the wintertime, other than to stay with family?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Got family in Georgia if we wanted to go somewhere warmer. If not, I was thinking, up to New York. See the big city all decked out. Hold hands while walking around Central Park lit in soft lights. Or go see all the big window displays and make fun of them. I didn’t think that far ahead.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Link’s face softened, and he gently reached his hand across the table to brush over Rhett’s fingers.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Wasn’t a no, even if it was a half baked plan that he had thought about in the middle of class instead of listening to the professor. “Okay.” He reached his hand to tangle his fingers together with his boyfriend’s. It was more difficult to eat with one hand, but he liked the shared warmth between them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They decided not to bail, and to go back to his family’s place for dinner. Or to try to, anyways.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Even though he was mentally preparing himself for his family to disown him, Link, and Sue, he couldn’t forget how Link managed to talk in the dark of his room. He shouldn’t ask, right? It’s not really his business. He’s only worried, also oddly elated. He’s actually feeling a lot of things and he can’t really parse them all at the moment, but worry and elation are up there.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Link, I-”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The smaller man’s hand soothed over his chest as he offered up a soft smile.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “I just wanted to say. I know you said today. But it doesn’t have to be. It doesn’t even have to be tomorrow, or next week. I just want you to know you can tell me when you’re ready. This isn’t like going to bed mad at each other. This is something else.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link wrapped his arms around the taller man, holding him close as if to soothe both their hurts from this weekend trip.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’s your trauma, and I can’t tell you when to talk to me about it. But I’m here for when you’re ready.” He pressed several kisses to the top of Link’s scalp.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms, sharing soft kisses pressed to cheeks, noses, jaws, and necks. Unhurried, basking in the security of knowing that the other was there. That no matter what, they were each other’s support system.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link eventually pushed back, clearing his throat into his hand. “I need you to pay attention. Okay?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett nodded dumbly. In the light of day, it was now harder to tell himself that he imagined the whole thing, that maybe he had been spouting nonsense and Link held him because he thought his boyfriend was losing it. But no, that soft musical voice wasn’t imagined, it was very real.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link’s cheeks slowly turned pink, then to crimson. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop staring like that. It’s making me nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you nervous. I just wanted to give you my undivided attention.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The brunet nodded slightly before running a hand through his hair. “I can talk a little at home. Never for long.” He pressed a shaky hand to his mouth, taking in slow breaths. Like he was worried that the words might steal his oxygen and never return it. “My brain doesn’t associate Sue with the trauma. Or this house.” He motioned vaguely around them. “In time the apartment should also be a ‘safe’ space.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“But you were trying to push it, for me. What if that made it worse?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link shrugged one shoulder, looking from Rhett to the ceiling to the windows. “Then I guess we move and figure it out from there.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>And wasn’t that a thought? Instead of moving into another apartment, they could save up for a small house. They don’t need anything big. Just something for them. A safe space for both of them. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you for telling me Link. Even if it feels like you didn’t tell me anything, you said more than enough.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Lnk shook his head again, “One more thing.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett cocked his head to the side, making sure to keep his ears open for what Link had to say. “Of course, what is it?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I love you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Those three small words were like an arrow straight through his heart, piercing deep. But they were also a balm to his own worries and frets.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I love you too, Link.” Rhett wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend again, pulling him in close. “Thank you, Link. Thank you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link just shook his head before burying his face in Rhett’s shoulder. That was fine, he didn’t need to say anymore words. He got across the three most important ones that made Rhett’s heart soar.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>If the kisses pressed to his throat were chased by soft tears, he wasn’t going to say anything. He was just going to let Link have his moment before making sure those were tears of relief or not.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He could certainly feel the sting of his unshed tears, held only at bay by the sheer rapture coursing through his veins. So he hugged Link closer, murmuring his love into dark hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, you know the drill! Yell at me on <a href="https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or even in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am quite literally bored out of my mind. So here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cole texted him, inviting him and Link to dinner with his family. Dinner at Cole’s house. As close to neutral ground as possible, assuming they were going to talk about their ‘illicit’ relationship.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“What do you think, Link, should we go? Or do you wanna go out to eat tonight? Or just go home?” The blond shoved a hand through his hair after showing his boyfriend the text.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We should go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Link’s hands didn’t shake, but a soft frown pulled at his lips.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“If you don’t want to go this week, I’m sure I could get Cole to push it back,” he offered.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link shook his head no before his small frown shifted into a look of determination. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to support you like you’ve been supporting me this whole time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Link…” He trailed off, he wasn’t sure if Link was pushing himself or if he was really willing to subject himself to dinner. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be fine, bo, you’ll see</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cole’s wife answered the door, pulling both men into a strong hug. “If you need help at all, need to escape or anything. You tell me. Right away.” She held Rhett at arms length and stared up at him imploringly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” Rhett felt baffled.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I’m mad that you think I would be upset. It was so easy to tell you two loved each other. For me it was a matter of time.” She squeezed his arm lightly before reaching up to cup Link’s cheek lightly. “You two have always been close, closer than most friends ever will be. If I can help you two protect it as your older sister, I will.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you, Linds.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Of course!”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Lindsay, that the boys?” Cole called from further in the house.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Yes!” Lindsay called back.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The boys followed the woman through her home to the kitchen, where Rhett’s older brother was working over the stove. “Hey, the drive wasn’t too bad was it?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett blinked, that was such a topic departure from why they were at Cole’s home to begin with. “Uh, it was okay. Not too much traffic.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That’s good. Always nice to make a drive with decent traffic.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Cole hadn’t looked away from the stove yet, Lindsay had slipped into the dining room to presumably set the table. Link’s hand slipped into his, squeezing gently.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Cole hummed happily before turning down the heat on the stove. “There, now that I’m not worried about burning dinner, let's take a good look at y’all.” His older brother turned from the stove, wiping his hands on a towel that was thrown over his shoulder. A small frown graced his features. “You two are lookin’ awful skinny. You eatin’ right?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link huffed a silent laugh before shaking his head slightly. “No? What is my baby brother feeding you? Or does he live solely on Big Macs and beans?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link’s smile was absolutely shit eating when he nodded his head sharply.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Hey! Rude! I make us mac n’ cheese sometimes!” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Cole looked unimpressed. “Please break up with him, and get yourself a man who can cook.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett was offended and showed it by pouting. Link just patted his arm slightly before leaving Rhett’s side to wrap Cole in a hug.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’s good to see you two. I’m happy for ya’, ya’ hear?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link nodded his head against Cole’s shoulder before letting him go.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Alright baby brother, bring it in.” Cole held his arms out, waiting for Rhett to hug him as well.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett stepped into his brother’s warm arms, “This is fine?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“‘Course. Wouldn’t have invited ya’ if it wasn’t.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you Cole.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Love you too Rhett.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Now that Diane and Jim were here, sitting across from Rhett and Link, you could cut the tension with a knife.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday. We needed some air. You know?” Rhett felt like he was rambling but he wasn’t sure what else to do.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Momma Di’s response was curt.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The silence echoed, as knives and forks worked against plates, everyone eating in silence. Link was picking at his garden peas, he seemed to be the most uncomfortable. Rhett placed a comforting hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“So Rhett, any fun things to do on campus? Or you too busy working and supporting your cripple friend?” Jim’s voice was edged with anger and malice.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Father, I ask you not to insult my guests, or you can leave.” Cole put his knife and fork down to stare at his father evenly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’s unnatural! It’s against God’s will!” Jim pushed away from the table to stand over it. Diane seemed to shrink into herself more.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That’s your son you’re talking about. You already told him he couldn’t go to school for what he wanted. He gave up a scholarship to stay with Link. He’s at least not knocking up any girls like you originally accused him of.” Lindsay wiped her mouth with her napkin before placing it next to her plate. “Honestly, if you didn’t realize this was coming, you were blind to your son. If not outright trying to manipulate him, to fit into the little shoebox you wanted for him.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett felt trapped, looking between either end of the table to Lindsay and Cole, glancing over Jim’s hovering form and his mother’s slumped shoulders.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link stood up and gently patted Rhett’s shoulder, drawing his gaze to his hands that were forming words in the air. “...You don’t have to accept us. I have Sue, and I have Rhett. I have friends at school. I don’t need the family who stole my voice. I don’t know how Rhett came out of you, but I’m glad he’s different and accepts me.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Link…” Diane started before the man held his hand up to shush her.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>His hands started up again, and Rhett continued to voice the silent words. “You never bothered to learn how to talk with me. Relying only on yes or no questions, or just outright ignoring me. I may not need you and your shitty behavior. But Rhett still loves you deep down. So maybe you should examine yourselves before shaming him and his behavior. He works to support us while still attending all his classes. He hangs out with his friends and studies hard. Never doubt how good a man your son is.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Cole cleared his throat, his own hands forming shapes in front of him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well said Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Cole?” Diane looked confused.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I took lessons. Been taking them for a while. I practice with Lindsay. We wanted to make sure Link felt comfortable communicating with his extended family.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link motioned his thanks, then flopped into his chair. Rhett could see how drained he was.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Cole, Lindsay, thank you for having us. But I think we’re going to head home.” Rhett reached for Link’s hand trying to ease some of his exhaustion.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Of course, drive safely. Call me when you get home.”</span><br/><br/>
  <span>“We will.” Rhett ushered his exhausted boyfriend out of his brother’s home and into his car. He’d be exhausted driving all the way back to Rayleigh tonight. But he needs to get them out of here. Now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I still haven't been found out so hells yeah. Gonna try and have it all edited by the end of the day, but I make 0 promises.</p>
<p>Just come yell at me on <a href="https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/">tumtum</a> or down in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I forgot what day of the week it was. But it's fine. I think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you drove all night, just to get home to sleep on the couch together?” Gregg stared at him from across the table. They were getting lunch at the cafeteria today.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Rhett rubbed the back of his neck with a sweaty hand.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“You guys probably could have shared a bed easier than that, man.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett’s cheeks heated under his friend's gaze. “But we haven't... You know?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Gross. Did not need to know that. Also, wasn’t what I was suggesting. You two shared mattresses when you were ankle biters, right? Same thing, just bigger mattresses and longer limbs.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett hummed, it did make sense. They could have shared a bed. They were both just so emotionally drained from dinner with Cole, the thought never occurred to them.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“You’re both dumbasses. But you’re my dumbasses. So take care of yourselves. Or I’ll kick your asses. Got it, McLaughlin?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett snorted, “Yeah, got it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rhett collapsed onto the couch next to Link when he got back from his study group. “Ughhhh.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link cleared his throat before humming softly, a silent question about what was going on. The volume on the tv was turned down to a soft murmur.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I’m still tired from the weekend. And I can’t tell if Gregg will break my dad’s knees, or my knees. That’s up in the air I guess. Just, I dunno, after Lindsay mentioned film school, I was worried you gave it up to be stuck with me, in engineering hell.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett pulled his face out of the cushions to be able to see his boyfriend clearly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You gave up a basketball scholarship to stay close to me. You’re the one who gave it all up, Rhett</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That’s because I didn’t want to leave behind the man I love. I wasn’t going to abandon you, Link. But I can’t help but wonder if film school might have been better for you. Camera technicians have to talk with their hands, they can’t really talk while operating the cameras, right? Or maybe you could have been a script writer. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind communicating through emails and stuff.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re getting ahead of yourself. I may not have even been admitted to the school. So you’re stuck with me in engineering hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett smiled softly before tugging Link towards him to exchange gentle kisses. “A silver lining I suppose. Trapped with my handsome boyfriend in engineering hell.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link huffed a laugh against his lips, making his toes curl slightly. After a few more chaste kisses, Link extracted himself from Rhett’s grip long enough to make himself comfortable against his side. Turning the volume back up on his show.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so hurt. My boyfriend would rather watch TV than share a quiet moment together with me.” He pressed his wrist against his forehead dramatically. It earned him a soft swat from Link, who settled back into the gentle cuddle.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You two are disgusting. I love it.” Gregg was smiling at them smuggly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Rhett scowled at the overly chipper man.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That you’re wearing Link’s shirt and he’s wearing your sweater.” Gregg picked at Link’s sweater before the dark haired man swatted away their nosey companion. “Intimate morning? Scrambling for clothes. We’ve all been there. Though I can’t say I’ve ever slipped into my girlfriend's clothes.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett punched Gregg’s arm. “That didn’t happen and you know it. We were studying for the test today.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gregg’s face blanched.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You forgot, didn’t you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ Link signed with a soft sigh.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Who studies for tests anyways? Nerds, that's who. You two are nerds.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett rolled his eyes, “If you’re going to be like that, I guess we won’t invite you over for my small birthday bash. Beer and cake, and videogames.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gregg pouted, “You know I didn’t mean it. Come on. You can’t just say that, and expect me to not get upset.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll live. Come on, we’re going to be late to your doom. If you manage to pass, you can buy pizza for the party instead of getting him a gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That somehow seems more like a punishment, instead of a reward. I don’t think that’s how rewards work, guys.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“YouTube is such a weird platform. You’ll never know what’s going to be popular.” Gregg was flicking through his phone.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Rhett frowned at his friend over the cafeteria table.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Well I recorded your reaction to the birthday cake. Uploaded it to YouTube. It's only like, what, a minute long maybe? But it’s already got like a thousand views.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Gregg, what the fuck?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I just wanted to know! I’ll delete it, if you really want it gone.” Gregg held his hands up in mock surrender.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Send me the video, and I’ll let you know how I feel after I watch it.” Rhett scowled before shoveling some of his lunch into his mouth.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“You know what, that’s fair. Make sure you let Link see it too. I think he’ll love it. If he wants a copy of the video I’ll email it to him.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re the best friend we have, or an actual menace we should dump on the side of the road.” Rhett groaned before cradling his head in his hands.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gregg laughed, “I’m clearly both. As a good friend should be. Gotta keep you two on your toes. Can’t have you taking it too easy now.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“If only we could all live life as carefree as you. But I’m afraid my GPA’ll tank. So no thanks.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Pshh. Your loss.” Gregg looked over Rhett’s shoulder before waving. “Link, Tim! Over here!”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The two walked over and took up the empty seats at the table. Tim glanced between Rhett and Gregg, “If you punch him. I won’t tell a soul.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link laughed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t punch Gregg. He’s too much like family now. An annoying little brother he did not want but has anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Tim laughed, so did Gregg. “See Rhett? I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett could only groan while Link patted his back softly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, it is Wednesday, I am supposed to water my plant friend today, and maybe I am a bit too much like Gregg. I have alarms for watering my plant. Whoops.</p><p>You know the drill! Lemme know what you thought in the comments! OR holler at ya girl on <a href="https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning/afternoon/evening/day! This is coming to you after I slept for 10 whole hours. That's right, instead of staying up all night and posting at like 2 am, I'm posting at a reasonable hour (for me and my time zone anyways). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett stared at his laptop and his guitar. Well, by stare, he meant glancing furtively between the two. Honestly how hard would it be to just pick up his guitar, record himself playing, then upload it? He didn’t make Gregg delete the video, and the man even offered to link Rhett’s YouTube channel to the video if he makes one. Which he did.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Which is still empty, two weeks later.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>How hard could it really be? He’s played for absolute strangers before. This is no different.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rhett groaned in frustration. He couldn’t get this editing software to work to save his life. It was just so frustrating. All he really needed to do was sync up the audio and the video. That’s all he needed! Why was this so hard?<br/><br/></span>
  <span>A soft rap on his door made him jump out of his chair slightly. Ripping his headphones off he swiveled around to look at Link hovering in the door. “Hey, what's up?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heard you struggling. Need help with anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett bit his lip and rubbed at his non-existent chin, he didn’t really tell Link what he was doing. It wasn’t really a surprise either. A big sigh, releasing the tension from his shoulders. “I’m trying to edit a video, for YouTube.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link blinked a few times. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Send it to me. I’ll edit it for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett blinked back. “What?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Learned how to edit videos when I found out it would be easier for presentations. I edit videos for YouTubers sometimes for cash on the side</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett’s jaw dropped open. “Oh.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link laughed, a soft huff. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>When do you need it for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Whenever. There’s no rush. But, I’d like it if you could show me how you do it. If you don’t mind, anyways.” Rhett rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link smiled and nodded.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So your video is doing pretty good. When you gonna cave and sing Wonderwall?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett pinched the bridge of his nose. “At your funeral after I push you from the roof of the art building.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gregg wrinkled his nose. “Why the art building?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Name one art student that doesn’t want to murder you for the crap you’ve pulled.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gregg nodded solemnly, “You’re right. They’d all be suspects. Good plan you have.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett rolled his eyes. He could hear Link shifting around in the kitchen.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, no. I’m not staying long today Link. Thank you though. Pretty sure Rhett’d push me from the balcony if he thought I’d be crashing your date night.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Date night is tomorrow. You’re dumb.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Dumb of ass, pure of heart. That’s why we’re friends!” Gregg clapped Rhett roughly on the back.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“No, just a dumbass.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He felt Link swat the back of his head lightly, before curling up on the couch behind the two men playing video games.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, what if we did YouTube together? We could do music, or skits, or even just vlog. Or just talk to each other. We can’t do a podcast, but we could easily put in subtitles!”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes, shaking his head no. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Come on, I think it’d be great! We can just give it a try. And if you don’t like it, we can delete it and forget all about it.” Rhett held his hands out to his boyfriend.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhett, no one is going to want to watch us talk to each other. Especially if I can’t talk. We could ask someone to dub over me, but that doesn’t seem right either</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Link heaved another sigh before grabbing Rhett’s hands and pulling him into a hug.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I’d never dub over you. And showing the world at large how brave you are isn’t something just anyone can turn their nose up at. I’m sure there are plenty of American’s who can’t talk, or can’t hear, and use sign language. Seeing someone like you interacting with someone so naturally on such a public platform would be amazing for them. And for you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link huffed against his chest before shrugging his shoulders in defeat.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what you’re telling me is, someone is going to help you make this video?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, just need to get one of the graphic design kids to email me about the t-shirt designs.” Rhett was hunched over his laptop in the library. He was currently emailing the YouTuber who had agreed to help them with music and sound effects for their video.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>When he had pitched his idea to Link, he was skeptical at first. Then when he pitched it to YouTube, they offered to help a little, but it was mostly up to Rhett to figure out the bulk of the details.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll text some people. I’m sure we can figure something out for you two.” Gregg sat down across from Rhett and immediately started typing out texts.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Refreshing his inbox, he blinked at the email from Link. It was a screenshot of Link’s inbox with a confirmation email from one of the seven shirt printing companies they messaged.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Link managed to get a confirmation from a shirt printing company. Now we just need designs.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Zoey from the graphic design course said she’d help out. Depends on how many designs you need and for when.” Gregg glanced up from his phone.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“The art students hate you. How?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Being friends with her boyfriend helps. Especially when they find out it's for the cute best-boyfriend couple.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett wrinkled his nose. “Thanks, I think. Send her my number, and I’ll organize something with her.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Already done my dude. Now, let’s talk about this concept of yours. If I can, I want to help. Even just a little.” Gregg leaned over the table slightly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett nodded slightly, before pulling up his proposal that he had emailed to YouTube. Turning his laptop around, he let his friend read through it.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“This is actually really neat. Stop-motion huh? That’s a pretty interesting idea. But how are you going to know you’re in the right spot?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“There’s a way to overlay the last image with what you currently see on the monitor. We’re going to use that. Also a little tape on the floor can’t hurt.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“This is going to be awesome,” Gregg’s voice was hushed.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett couldn’t help but feel proud as he nodded along to his friend’s quiet awe. Now they just had to make a handful of preparations and they’d finally have their first joint YouTube video.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, one last chapter to go guys! Hope you're as excited for it as I am to finally remove it from my list of WIPs lmao.</p><p>Lemme know what you thought in the comments or over on <a href="https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome, to the beginning of the end. Posted a day early because I messed up the weekend's post.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link sighed, long and hard.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett ignored him, busy trying to get his paper submitted before the final deadline.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Another long drawn out exhale. Link thumping against the floor or the small kitchen table or something. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Just lemme finish this paper and I’m all yours.” His fingers danced over the keys of his laptop.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The couch dipped under Link’s weight behind him, his head nestling over Rhett’s shoulder to watch him write.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett exhaled through his nose, he was so close to being finished, but the clock on his laptop was mocking him. Saving his paper at least three times to make absolutely certain that the changes were saved, he pulled up his email. Then he tabbed back over to his paper and saved it under a different name. He attached the brand new file name to an outgoing email, filled out the necessary information and fired it off. Only the gods will know if he managed to not mess up his paper somehow.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Closing his laptop he placed it on the coffee table before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to Link’s slightly parted lips. “I’m done now. You can stop pretending to be lonely.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link’s quiet laugh still made his heart soar. So did the faint tint of pink on his cheeks from his breathless joy. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>The dark haired man mussed his own hair before looking over at Rhett. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you been looking at houses?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I have, I can't tell what's more stressful. School or looking at houses.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes before leaving Rhett with a glare that told him the brunet could not believe the nonsense that just poured out of his mouth.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“And our videos are doing pretty well on YouTube. The whole partnership thing is interesting. I didn’t think we’d be able to make money off what we were posting. But here we are.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget the companies reaching out to ask us to help us with their commercials and stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett nodded. “That too. But with that we have enough to make a decent down payment. It’s just finding the right place.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link hummed softly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not too picky about the whole thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“No?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Home is where the heart is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Link smiled before taking a deep breath. “And you’re my home.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett was left breathless by the soft words. He reached for Link, drawing him into a tight embrace. “I love you too. Quit making me cry.” And it was as he uttered the words that he realized that he actually was crying. Gentle tears tracing his cheeks and getting absorbed by Link’s shirt.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link huffed softly, before running his hands soothingly over Rhett’s back. In the warmth of his arms, he knew that Link was right. It didn’t matter where they were, because home was the other man. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett rubbed his tear slick cheek against Link’s shoulder. “Well if it doesn’t matter to you, let’s find a place with a garage. We can convert it into a studio for now.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link nodded before pressing his own lips to Rhett’s forehead.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Link rubbed his hands over his thighs, Rhett mimicking the nervous tic. “It’s fine, bo. Just like we said. We’re just going to shoot the shit like we normally do.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Just no kissing!” Gregg hollered from the door to their house.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Can it Gregg! I don’t want the assistant I hired to hear you and freak.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Almost as if summoned there was a gentle knock on the garage door. Rhett scrambled to haul the door up and let the smaller man in. “Hey, I’m Chase. I spoke to you, on the phone.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Hey Chase, I’m Rhett, and this is Link.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link signed his greeting and tacked a small self-conscious wave on at the end.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Chase blinked before he responded, “Nice to meet you too.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett and Link both blinked at the younger man. “You understood that?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Chase nodded, a small friendly smile on his lips. “Yup! If you end up needing help putting in subtitles, I can help with that, too.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett’s jaw dropped, “Thank you.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Well let’s get filming. You told me you’re planning on doing this every day?” Chase moved over to where they had their camera and lights set up. He bagan checking over cables and the monitor.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The blond nodded, which of course, Chase couldn’t see. “Yes. We were planning on doing a daily show, Monday through Friday. We were thinking we should film Sunday through Thursday. Today is more of a test run to see how we all feel, working together.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“That sounds pretty reasonable. Gives you time to edit and have it posted at a decent time.” Chase stood up and brushed his hands against his jeans. “Well you guys set up everything pretty decently. Why don’t you sit next to Link so I can make sure all the lighting is perfect.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett sat down in his own folding chair next to Link. They both watched as Chase moved their one good light around until it wasn’t blinding either of them. Chase checked it over in the monitor before turning it so that Rhett could see. “You guys have it set up so that you can see each other real time right?”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link nodded.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Chase hummed before double checking the camera again. “Alright, ready when you are.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett’s hands mimicked the words pouring out of his mouth. “Good morning! I’m Rhett.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And we’re going to give you a glimpse into our fifteen year friendship.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Chase motioned for a cut. “That was good but I think your greeting was missing something.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Link nodded, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have just the idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He waved over Chase to include him in their little thought circle. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think about Mythical? Our friendship almost is at this point. Plus, if we open up with the detention story, it’d make sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Good mythical morning. I like the sound of that.” Rhett smiled before reaching over to squeeze Link’s knee.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“It has a nice ring to it. I agree.” Chase nodded smiling. “I can’t wait to hear your story now, either.” Chase smiled at the two men.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rhett’s heart filled up with warmth, Chase was going to be perfect to help them out. Their own show. Good Mythical Morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, at the end of this story. But just know these boys are gonna stick with each other through thick and thin. Its just the beginning for them, but for our little glimpse into their lives is over. Also Chase absolutely has to ask Gregg to fuck off at some point in his adorably nice way.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Lemme know your thoughts and feels down below or on <a href="https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>